Peter Pan
Peter é o líder da Terra do Nunca. Enfrenta qualquer desafio com gosto e qualquer crise com muita facilidade. É criativo, leal, charmoso, divertido e às vezes um pouco esquecido. Apesar de muitas vezes agir sem pensar, Peter sempre coloca os sentimentos e necessidades dos outros acima dos seus. Gosta muito de Wendy mas é imaturo para admitir - então implica o tempo todo com a amiga para expressar o que sente. Os meninos e meninas perdidos são sua família. Sua primeira aparição foi em The Little White Bird, provavelmente um trocadilho com o fato dele cantar como um galo ("bird"). Enredo nos filmes Em Peter Pan ---- O texto a seguir publicará a versão mais recente do filme Peter Pan, live-action de 25 de dezembro de 2003. Você pode encontrar sobre os outros filmes em suas respectivas páginas: Peter Pan (1953) e Peter Pan (1988). ---- Peter Pan já começou observando Wendy contando histórias. Nana começou a latir, pois estava perturbada. Após o momento certo ele entrou na residência dos Wendy, mas Nana o causou medo, puxando sua sombra e fechando a janela, fazendo os dois se separarem. Para recuperar a sombra perdida, ele e Sininho se infiltraram novamente na casa dos Darling, enquanto Tinker Bell fazia Moira dormir, usando seu pó mágico. Com tamanha bagunça a Sra. Darling logo percebeu algo estranho e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Após muito barulho e tentativas, Peter acabou chorando e atraiu a atenção de Wendy Darling. Na troca de beijos, por não ser capaz de crescer, Pan acabou recebendo um dedal após estender a mão. Quando Wendy foi dá-lo um “dedal”, Sininho impediu e disse que, caso tentasse isso outra vez, mataria-a. Ela o contou o final de Cinderela e ele disse que queria ouvir mais, então a pediu para ir até a Terra do Nunca. João e Miguel acordaram a pedidos de Darling para atender um “menino que queria ensiná-los a voar”. Enquanto todos tentavam ter pensamentos felizes e levantar vôo, Peter soprou pó de fada em Wendy e ela começou a voar, repetindo o ato com os seus irmãos. Eles então começaram a voar, se dirigindo até a Terra do Nunca. Chegaram até o espaço sideral, onde começaram a ir em uma velocidade mágica e finalmente alcançaram a Terra do Nunca. Ainda lá nas nuvens eles avistaram Gancho, que estava se preparando ao ver que Peter havia voltado. Canhões foram atirados, fazendo João e Miguel cair enquanto Wendy subiu ainda mais. Enquanto Tinker ia atrás de Wendy, Pan foi até o navio de Gancho e Smee. Ele foi aos Meninos Perdidos contar sobre o resto de Cinderela, mas avistou Wendy morta pelos mesmos graças à Sininho que armou uma travessura já que tinha muitos ciúmes. A ponto de atirar no que supostamente a matou, ele viu que a mesma ainda estava viva e ordenou que todos fossem construir uma moradia. Após isso, bravo, ele brigou com Sininho e disse que não seria mais seu amigo. Wendy foi considerada mãe dos Meninos Perdidos e partiu para se encontrar com o pai, Peter, que estava dando um jeito nos levados filhos, mas ela sugeriu algo melhor: remédio. Preparada para dá-lo às primeiras pessoas, ela percebeu que seus irmãos não estavam mais lá. Eles foram ver se as sereias sabiam algo sobre aquilo, mas uma tentou puxar Wendy para o fundo do mar, sendo que Peter teve de detê-la mostrando suas garras. Determinado a salvar João e Miguel, Peter levou duas espadas deixando uma com a garota e se escondeu atrás das rochas, fazendo a voz de Gancho e ordenando Smee a liberar as crianças. O verdadeiro Gancho logo percebeu e foi matá-lo com a pistola, mas ele sacou seu sabre e iniciou uma batalha. De fim Peter acabou perdendo, mas se libertou e voltou à luta, agora com somente uma faca. Enquanto James o torturava passando lentamente sua adaga pelo pescoço de Pan, o relógio tic-tac do Crocodilo “atacou”, permitindo o protagonista ir embora. Após o ursinho de pelúcia de Miguel se rasgar e recuperarem com sucesso, Wendy se retirou da toca e deparou com Peter novamente, enquanto viam fadas. Ele levou-a para olhá-las dançando e pediu permissão para uma dança. Após o término, Wendy perguntou se ele sentia amor e Peter se enfureceu, saindo de lá ordenando ela ir pra casa. Ainda após essas palavras, Pan se dirigiu até a casa dos Darling e viu sua mãe triste, dizendo assim que ela podia ser dos dois e tentando manter a janela fechada. Wendy foi raptada por Gancho e se nomeou Bucaneira. Lá na oca dos Meninos Perdidos, Peter Pan disse que havia uma nova pirata à bordo do Jolly Roger e ela se revelou ser a pirata tal. Sem paciência, Pan derrubou sua espada em questão de segundos e apontou sua espada em seu pescoço, ameaçando-a. Ela, porém, disse que não continuaria no rumo da pirataria e disse que eles iriam pra casa. Ele disse que as fadas os levariam e que não iria junto. Wendy tentou o convencer, mas não podiam pegá-lo e fazê-lo um homem. Tocando gaita, sem rumo, Peter terminou sozinho e lá fora todos os Meninos Perdido (incluindo Wendy) foram raptados por piratas. Gancho foi até o quarto de Pan e jogou veneno em seu copo d’água que surtiu efeito imediato sem antídoto. Pensando ter alguém ao seu lado e ele acordou e foi beber o líquido. Sininho, de última hora, impediu que ele tomasse e acabou tomando por si, bebendo tudo e morrendo. Ele a levou pra fora e começou a chorar em cima, nublando e criando tempestades junto de neve por toda a Terra do Nunca. Para Tinker Bell voltar à vida, Peter começou a murmurar que acreditava em fadas, o que resultou em todos ali naquela Terra e mesmo no Mundo Real gritando que acreditavam. De tanto amor, Sininho voltou à vida e fez todo o céu brilhar de novo. Wendy foi caminhar na prancha, porém o grande herói a salvou enquanto caía. Todos, vendo que tinha uma ameaça ali, prepararam suas pistolas para atirar. Peter começou a se esconder e atirou uma bala de canhão em um dos piratas que ali estavam. Um duelo começou e Gancho, vendo que não podia contra alguém que voava, pegou Sininho e chacoalhou-a, começando a levantar voo juntamente. Para mexer com seus sentimentos, James disse que ele é uma tragédia e iria deixar Wendy. Já sem forças ouvindo as palavras e pedindo pra parar, ele acabou caindo e supostamente morto, sozinho, sem amigos e sem amor. Ao ir dar o golpe de misericórdia, Wendy impediu e acabou caída também. Aproveitando, ela o deu um “dedal” (que era, na verdade, um beijo) e Peter ficou completamente rosa enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Logo depois um grito supersônico foi lançado, jogando vários aos mares e fazendo-o voltar com força total. Felizmente ele virou o “jogo”, humilhando Gancho enquanto vencia. De tanta falta na felicidade ele acabou morrendo comido por um crocodilo. Com o navio coberto de fadas que brilhavam, voando pelas nuvens abaixo de um arco-íris, eles se dirigiram ao Mundo Real e deixaram Wendy, Miguel e João por lá. Mencionado como um estranho ele observava a janela, percebendo que já teve todas das mais variadas aventuras... Menos a que mais queria. Em De Volta à Terra do Nunca A primeira aparição de Peter Pan foi quando Wendy contou uma história para Danny sobre Peter, onde ele e os Meninos Perdidos se infiltraram no navio de Gancho para pegar um tesouro já que James estava fora pensando ter achado seu esconderijo. Mas, logo depois, ele se deparou com o vilão e os dois começaram um duelo. Sininho cobriu o Jolly Roger com o pozinho mágico e Gancho voou sem rumo, com Wendy dizendo que, enquanto houver fé, Peter sempre irá vencer. Logo depois ele tem uma aparição cortando a vela do Jolly Roger e derrotando os piratas. Após ver alguém preso numa sacola, a suposta Wendy, ele sem hesitar começou a lutar e começou a nadar enfrentando um polvo gigante para pegá-la. Sininho, como distração, jogou pó mágico na besta e o lançou até o navio pirata. Após perceber que não era sua velha amiga Peter estranhou e a salvou de balas de canhão que estavam sendo atiradas. Eles foram passear para aproveitarem a paisagem, mas Sininho empurrou Jane e ela começou a cair indo até o tobogã que leva até a toca dos Meninos Perdidos. Peter os contou que ela seria a nova mãe dos garotos e contaria histórias, então propôs uma brincadeira de caça ao tesouro. Jane rejeitou e começou a ir embora, mas seguida por Pan, que a salvou de cair de uma canoa no Mar do Nunca e voltando ao ponto de início com a promessa de ensiná-la a voar. Ele acabou inventando uma brincadeira com o bloco de notas da filha de sua amiga, pois coisas a fazer era “chato” e um Menino Perdido, sem querer, engoliu-o fazendo Jane se retirar dali tentando sobreviver sozinha e dizendo que não acredita em fadas, enfraquecendo Sininho. Como ele era o único ali que entendia o que as fadas podiam entender ele prometeu ajudar Tinker Bell fazendo Jane acreditar. Gancho fez dela um deles e pediu para ela o pegar um tesouro que havia sido “roubado”, tornando-a inimiga de Peter. Ela o procurou enquanto todos estavam gritando por seu nome, pedindo em seguida para brincar de caça ao tesouro. Por fim ela encontrou e jogou o apito dado por Gancho fora, se tornando assim a primeira Menina Perdida. Porém encontraram o apito, achando legal e apitando, chamando os piratas. Peter foi preso também e começou a ser torturado, sendo raptado. Jane, agora crendo em fadas, ressuscitou Sininho e foi se encontrar com Peter que estava a ser morto cercado por espadas na prancha. Jane salvou os Meninos Perdidos e eles derrotaram os piratas enquanto Sininho acabou com Smee. A pequena garota que antigamente sem fé agora saiu voando e salvou Peter, que foi salvar Jane também, cortando a corda que prendia Gancho e jogando uma âncora para ele segurar, que desceu até o mar e fez o polvo sair, destruindo o Jolly Roger e com o vilão juntamente. Ele se encontrou com Wendy pela última vez na Terra, indo embora com Sininho depois. Em Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca Em É Inverno na Terra do Nunca, Peter atravessa o mar de noite e deixa uma árvore com presentes na Ilha Pirata. No episódio "A chave da Pedra da Caveira", Peter manda uma chave para Jake junto de uma mensagem, pedindo para eles usarem a chave na Pedra da Caveira. Algum tempo depois ele aparece em O Retorno de Peter Pan. De início, a sombra de Peter foge, indo até o navio de Gancho e fazendo cócegas nos piratas dormindo, levando todos a acreditarem que era um fantasma. Sua próxima travessura foi com Gancho, tirando o cobertor e fazendo cócegas no mesmo. Quando Gancho acordou, a sombra de Pan rolou o cobertor (que enrolou, ele mesmo) segurando o pirata e ele foi arremessado até a porta, sendo que caiu com os outros três piratas que receberam cócegas e estavam até aquela hora com medo. Peter foi ver a tripulação de Jake, os pedindo para serem seus piratas. Ele revelou que perdeu a sombra, se expondo ao sol ao lado do resto da criançada. Basicamente, ele e sua sombra estavam brincando de pegar e ela foi pra longe. Para receber ajuda, Peter deu a Jake uma espada feita da madeira da árvore mais velha da Terra do Nunca, Cubby com um mapa e Izzy com um pó mágico que Pan fez as fadas criarem permitindo-os vôo, para uso somente em casos de emergência. No convés de Gancho, eles descobriram a sombra em seu meio e começou a caça. Porém a travessa os jogou pra fora do convés enquanto voava e eles caíram, enquanto a sombra de Peter dirigia o navio. Aproveitando que ela estava distraída se sentando nos piratas, Gancho capturou e colocou uma carta pendurada numa pedra que Peter logo leria. Se tratava que, caso Peter não fosse ao barranco do bucaneiro, nunca mais veria aquilo novamente. Cubby observou seu mapa e descobriu o caminho. Ao chegarem lá, Peter viu que o caminho estava coberto de cipós, provavelmente armadilhas de Gancho que puxariam o "gatilho" quando alguém encostasse. Jake sem querer esbarra em um cipó e uma armadilha cai em sua cima, mas Pan segura-o. Quando chegam lá, eles se deparam com, em vez da sombra, Smee. Smee grita para Gancho que o plano não deu certo e Peter vai lá, retirando todo o arbusto que cobria o vilão e o impressionando. Após muito tempo, Capitão Gancho diz que a verdadeira sombra estava presa do outro lado do barranco do bucaneiro na proteção de dois piratas. Porém, ter sua sombra de volta tinha uma condição: que ele largasse a Terra do Nunca e não voltasse, nunca mais, e isso servia para Jake e seus piratas também. Eles se recusavam a largar sua morada e Gancho foi esconder a sombra de Pan no vale das sombras. Cubby usou o mapa e foi por um atalho, mas a ponte ia quebrar. Peter tentou salvá-lo, mas não conseguia mais voar por sentir tristeza ao perder sua sombra e ficar incapaz de ter pensamentos felizes. Ainda assim, com o resto de suas forças, Peter salvou Cubby e eles foram pelo riacho do crocodilo. No caminho eles encontraram a gangue de Gancho, combinando um plano para raptarem Pan por lá. Peter se escondeu numa árvore e, com sua touca, fez a voz do tão vilão para os piratas o seguirem de costas. Após a brincadeira, eles seguiram-nos. As árvores do local entregaram a localização de Gancho e sua gangue, mas estavam do outro lado e Peter no momento ainda não estava capaz de voar. Com os cipós eles pularam e alcançaram o objetivo. Chegando no vale das sombras eles finalmente acharam os inimigos, porém Gancho prometeu afundar a sombra nas profundezas do Mar do Nunca. Eles chegaram lá por um atalho, mas já tinham trancado a sombra em um baú se preparando. As velas caíram, porém Peter escapou e se escondeu atrás da escada, esperando o momento certo pra subí-la e, sem querer, se deparar com Gancho que estava protegendo o local. Com todos os outros três piratas ao seu lado, ele acabou cercado, porém derrotaram a tripulação e Izzy jogou o pozinho mágico em Jake, que arremessou Gancho e abriu o baú, com a sombra que se dirigiu pra trás de Peter. Agora com pensamentos felizes, Peter amarrou Smee, Barriga e Magrão junto de Gancho, que depois Peter lançou rodando a vela que os segurava, vencendo o combate. Em Salvando Bucky, para vencer o Bucky em uma corrida e adquirir o navio de Jake, Gancho inseriu várias geringonças no Jolly Roger e deu saudações à tripulação de Jake. A corrida começou, logo depois, e infelizmente os piratinhas perderam. Porém Jake, vendo o seu álbum de fotos, lembrou-se de Jake e resolveu pedir ajuda, iluminando a lua. Logo depois Pan chegou, descobrindo tudo e até reparando na falta de um pedaço de papel no pergaminho. Eles se infiltraram no Jolly Roger e começaram a procurar, achando. O que estava escrito dizia que se o Capitão Gancho vencesse, os marujos teriam mais uma chance de recuperar o navio. Eles teriam de ir na Ilha do Sino e pegar o Sino de Ouro antes do amanhecer. Caso completassem essa missão, o Bucky seria deles novamente. Entretanto, um poderoso dragão mora na Ilha do Sino que não gostava de visitas e ficou a advertência de cuidado. Infelizmente, o sino do Jolly Roger tocou e Gancho acordou, mas eles conseguiram sair dali mais rapidamente. Cubby, enquanto olhava o mapa, acabou perdendo-o pois ele começou a flutuar, mas Peter voou e pegou. Eles pousaram no topo de uma montanha e começaram a caminhar até a Árvore Gigante, porém tinha muita lava e névoa pelo caminho. Abaixo do arco de pedra estava a grande árvore, mas também o dragão. Trabalhando em equipe eles despistaram-o e se esconderam. Izzy e Cubby acharam a grande árvore e o Sino de Ouro, com o desenho do Bucky. Como era muito pesado, Peter e Jake tiveram de dar uma força para levantar. Eles chegaram no Jolly Roger e Peter convenceu Gancho que tinham sim mais regras e ele estava trapaceando. Ele pegou o sino e o chacoalhou ao lado dos ouvidos de Gancho e Smee, os paralisando e logo depois indo para o Bucky. Pan viu que havia deixado o Mar do Nunca em boas mãos e se retirou, indo conhecer mais lugares. Poderes e Habilidades A sombra de Peter foge constantemente de si. O que ela faz causa efeito na vida real, também. Wendy mostrou ser possível costurar a sombra, que é muito travessa. Por ser uma sombra, ela pode se movimentar sem limites, entrando no chão, escapando por aberturas bem pequenas e se movimentando como quiser. Em Kingdom Hearts ele, além de ser superveloz, pode parar o movimento do inimigo. Já em Kingdom Hearts II, por ser uma invocação, ele é intocável portanto pode atacar sem ser atacado. No filme de 2003 "Peter Pan", quando Wendy o beija seu rosto fica completamente rosa até dar um sonoro e sônico grito, jogando todos aos mares. Após isso ele se recupera de todos os danos que Gancho o causou e volta a lutar com força total. Além de tudo, ele é ótimo como espadachim, até melhor que o Capitão Gancho com seu gancho e espada também. Sua força é muito alta, levando em conta que o sino que nem toda a tripulação de Jake junta conseguiu levantar Peter pegou sozinho e ainda voou com isso, levemente. Em De Volta à Terra do Nunca, enquanto se exibia pra Jane ele mostra ter músculos. Pan aprendeu a voar tendo pensamentos felizes e passou isso para todos os que considerava amigo. Porém, também é possível levantar vôo com o pó mágico de Sininho. Sem voar, Peter não é páreo para seus inimigos e nem consegue fazer muitos salvamentos, sendo que sem sua sombra ele não pode voar já que perde toda a felicidade portanto não consegue ter pensamentos felizes. Enquanto voa no seriado animado de Jake e os Piratas ele se transforma em uma luz verde. Jake também menciona que ele tem uma grande visão, quando Pan vê armadilhas armadas por Gancho na hora de ir recapturar sua sombra, que ninguém mais havia reparado. Ainda em "Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca" ele demonstra uma grande velocidade, quando dá vários giros em alta velocidade e consegue depilar todo o arbusto que cobria Gancho. Logo depois, com a vela do próprio navio de Gancho, ele amarrou Magrão, Barriga, Smee e o próprio vilão em si, de uma só vez para depois girar e jogar todos aos mares. Nos Videogames Série Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep rightDez anos antes de Sora chegar à Terra do Nunca, Peter Pan viveu uma vida de felicidade com os Meninos Perdidos. Quando Terra, Ventus e Aqua visitaram o mundo, no entanto, tudo mudou. Os meninos e Tinker Bell aprenderam dos mundos exteriores. Peter Pan encontra Terra na Pedra da Caveira e o guerreiro Keyblade leva a pensar que Peter roubou o tesouro do Capitão Gancho. Peter e Terra lutam até que os Meninos Perdidos aparecem e esclarecem o mal-entendido. Eles são atacados por Unversed, mas Terra combate-os. Mais tarde, Peter entra em contato com Ventus, que acabou derrotando Gancho na batalha e que deixa uma Keyblade de madeira da arca do tesouro de Peter para que possam se lembrar deles. Mais tarde, Peter encontra Aqua, que encontra o seu mapa do tesouro. Peter faz de Aqua o líder do grupo para encontrar o seu tesouro que Gancho roubou novamente. Quando Aqua encontra a Keyblade de madeira, Peter diz a ela que Ven deixou lá. Durante os créditos finais, Peter é mostrado tendo o chapéu roubado do Gancho depois de recuperar seu tesouro. Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan aparece em Kingdom Hearts tentando encontrar sua amiga Wendy e libertá-la das garras do Capitão Gancho. Ele se alinha com Sora, Donald e Goofy, alegando apenas fazê-lo para encontrar Wendy, que estão em busca do Rei, Riku e Kairi. Embora simpático ao Sora, quando ele finalmente encontra Wendy ele a leva para a segurança, antes de voltar para ajudar a lutar contra o Capitão Gancho. Uma vez que o capitão é derrotado e o Keyhole é selado, ele pede a Tinker Bell para ir com Sora, fazendo dela um aliado convocado. Mais tarde o misterioso fantasma causa problemas na Torre do Relógio, a fim de combatê-la, Peter deve estar na festa. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter aparece em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories como uma invenção de memórias de Sora, tentando salvar Wendy do Capitão Gancho, em que ele consegue. Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reaparece em Kingdom Hearts II como uma invocação após Sora obter o Feather Charm. O Feather Charm é apenas obtido durante a segunda visita à Port Royal, após derrotar o Ceifador Heartless pela primeira vez. Aparições Livros *The Little White Bird *Peter Pan, or the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up *Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens *Peter and Wendy *Peter Pan Escarlate *Peter and the Starcatches *Peter and the Shadow Thieves *Peter and the Secret of Rundoon *Peter and the Sword of Mercy Filmes *Peter Pan (1953) *Питер Пэн *Peter Pan (1988) *Hook - A Volta do Capitão Gancho (como Peter Banning) *De-Aş Fi...Peter Pan *De Volta à Terra do Nunca *Peter Pan (2003) *Pan Séries de TV relacionadas #ピーターパンの冒険 #Peter Pan e os Piratas #Neverland #Peter Pan (Série de TV) Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca *Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca: O Retorno de Peter Pan *Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca: Salvando Bucky Once Upon a Time *The Heart of the Truest Believer *Lost Girl *Quite a Common Fairy *Nasty Habits *Good Form *Ariel *Dark Hollow *Think Lovely Thoughts *Save Henry *The New Neverland *Going Home Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II Em outras mídias Na Turma da Mônica, no gibi Cebolinha Nº 71 (Editora Globo, publicado originalmente em Novembro de 1992) Gancho confunde Cebolinha com Peter e rapta seus pais prendendo-os na Terra do Nunca para ele se dar em conta e ir salvá-los, em uma sátira à Hook. Ainda na mesma série de quadrinhos, em "Clássicos do Cinema Nº 41 - Super-Home" Chico Bent (em sátira ao Clark Kent da DC Comics) sai voando com Rosileine (que seria Lois Lane) e se depara com um pequeno "congestionamento no trânsito". Entre eles, está Peter, Wendy e Sininho, sendo que Peter não conseguia se lembrar por qual estrela ia ainda vendo o papel. Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens principais de Peter Pan Categoria:Personagens de Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens originais Categoria:Personagens mortos em Once Upon a Time Categoria:Vilões de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Membros da tripulação de Peter